Strong Enough
by Hello-Violet
Summary: With Dell just dying and Betsy just finding out, the orphan runs to Violet's arms for comfort. Violet tries to explain what happened while trying even harder to remain strong for her. One shot for now. Continue? Read and review.


"It's just not fair, he can't be gone," Betsy cried as she leaned her head in Violet's chest. "He can't. I just lost my mommy, I can't lose him too."

Violet was in such a state of shock that Dell was actually gone. Young Dell, the man that came into the practice as a receptionist, barely out of high school was dead. She was in more than in a state of shock. There was devastation. They've gotten so close over the years, especially this past year. She never thought she'd have to say goodbye to him. On top of that, Betsy wound up in her arms to cry and she was breaking her heart.

"I'm so sorry Betsy," Violet whispered as she ran her fingers through Betsy's hair, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry sweetie. He tried so hard to make it for you. You know if there was anything that could have saved him, we would have done it."

She felt so guilty saying that. Everyone was so guilty, it was beyond repair. They were all so caught up with Maya's possibility of being paralyzed and the thought of losing the baby that no one thought to look at Dell, including Dell himself. Everyone was so focused on Maya and that baby. Now Betsy was left an orphan because no one though to look for something that could have been fixed right away. But Dell did fight and he tried his best to remain strong right until the end.

The crying just wouldn't stop. No matter how hard Betsy tried, she just couldn't stop crying. "They were able to save you last year, why couldn't they save you?" she asked, looking up at Violet with swollen eyes, pouring tears.

It hurt that she was the sudden comparison. Just a year ago she was the one on the table, her baby missing and her body cut open, left to die. She was so close to death that no one really had much faith. How could they? By the time she was found, she already looked dead. That brought her back to Dell. Dell was so alive and himself up until that very last minute. "What happened to me was different," she finally answered. "It was bad what happened to me, but your father hit his head. Not the way you do when you fall of the bed or walk into a wall, this was really bad. Your head is a very important part of you. You know what's up there?"

Betsy nodded her head, sniffling as she continued to cry. "Your brain," she managed.

Violet nodded her head. "Very good, your brain, and I'm sure you know how important your brain is. Your brain is the reason you were able to answer my question. He hurt his brain," she didn't know how to explain it to her, but she was trying her best, hoping this would be of some help to the child of her dead friend. "Trying to fix the brain the way he hurt it is very hard."

The little girl shook her head. "But when I saw him he knew who I was. He was talking to me. He didn't hurt his brain."

Violet didn't want to get into a comparison of brain dead and brain hemorrhages. Betsy's been through so much, she couldn't put all of this on her in one night and she was so young. "How could he forget about you?" she asked, barely able to control her tears. She's been forcing herself to hold back the tears because she knew if she cried, there'd be no way she could be of any comfort to Betsy. "You're a very special person Betsy and your father would never be able to forget who you are. He never will. He'll always be watching you from Heaven."

She shook her head. "This still isn't fair."

"I know," Violet agreed as she pulled Betsy closer. "It really isn't fair. You've had a very hard year sweetie, but it's going to get better. You have all these people who love you very much. We all love you Betsy. You're very important to all of us."

"Was my daddy important to you?"

This is when it finally hit Violet. She was losing her self control and she was about ready to bawl her eyes out, but she held back with every fiber of her being. "Yes," her voice was shaky. "He was very important to me and he always will be."

"Hey," a voice spoke up. Both Violet and Betsy looked over to find Charlotte. Charlotte kneeled down in front of them, reaching out to Betsy. "Hey sweetie," she spoke very softly in her smooth, southern accent. "Would you like to help me for a little bit?" she asked, her eyes watery. Even she was affected by this and it was hitting her pretty hard. "I have a book just down the hall and I can't read it."

Betsy was distraught and a tearful mess, but she still she cocked her head to the side, engaged. "What book?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Some Dr. Seuss book, I think it's called 'Green Eggs and Yams.'"

"Ham," Betsy corrected her.

Charlotte let out a sigh. "See, I need your help."

Betsy nodded her head, turning to Violet. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Violet nodded her head, holding back the tears. "Okay sweetie, take your time," she told her, knowing that the distraction would only last so long.

Charlotte stood up and held out her hand for Betsy to take, but before Betsy got up, she looked back at Violet. "Violet, my daddy will always be watching you from Heaven too," and with that, she got up and accepted Charlotte's hand.

Violet was so thankful Betsy didn't look back because with that being said, she let go and became a mess within the blink of an eye. She put her feet up on the chair and her knees to her chest, burying her head as she cried.


End file.
